And Dream
by ZombieMonkey
Summary: Olivia knew as soon as Peter could get out of bed he’d be gone, a wisp of wind scattering leaves." If you haven't seen "Peter" or "TMFTOS" yet then you might not want to read. Missing scene fic.


Summary: I wondered why they didn't show Peter confronting Olivia about her knowledge since I figured he'd know by her look when she walked away. So this is my take on what happened after Walter left the room.

Spoilers: "Peter" and "The Man From the other Side"

A/N: I'm waiting anxiously for Brown Betty to come on in three days and need something to get me by. Non beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

It seemed that everything was happening too fast; first the bridge scene, Newton nearly completing his quest to open a door to the other side, then Peter getting injured, which affected her more than she wanted to admit. She had stayed by his side while he had been sleeping in the bed, his face void of any emotions and she had wondered just what he had seen on the bridge after telling them all to leave it. It was like he knew something was going to happen. If Peter hadn't been acting strange for the last week and a half Olivia would think he'd only been thinking about the safety of those he cared about.

Her.

Walter.

Yet when he had finally woken up, his eyes drug-filled and bleary as he focused on her, she knew something different had happened. She'd only seen so much from her perch near the bridge; the ripples in the universe being absorbed by the water, the terrified expression on Walters' face. She knew that look; the look of a man who was inches from loosing everything again. Olivia wondered for the briefest of moments what had been going on in his head, the brilliant insane scientist so close to completing his happy family, only to have it tossed in his face.

She herself had been terrified beyond belief, but not of Newton completing his mission. No, a small part of her was sure, the ramifications of said action biblical in proportions, but it was the thought of loosing Peter which truly unnerved her, her heart picking up as she had seen the bridge popping into existence, her hands clenching as she sent a prayer to who knew what. The ripples in space - or whatever the hell it had been - were excruciating to watch and feel. It felt like she was being torn apart at the seams, her whole being ripped from this world. It didn't feel like the last time she had been sent to the alternate universe, no this was different.

She vaguely remembered the conversation she had with him as she handed him an ice chip in the white cup, his eyes mellow. She should have known he'd find out someway, and it was when he asked to speak to Walter, alone, that she knew he knew. And it tore her soul out. He knew and he didn't tell her. Whether it was because he didn't trust her like she was beginning to trust him, or it was because he wanted to hear it from his father first she couldn't be sure. As she had walked away, wanting to much to run to his bed and hold him, she'd seen the pain in his eyes, shadowed by misery and anger and she knew he'd be leaving.

She expected Walter to stay in his room for longer than he had been, and when the older man walked past him, not seeing her she only had one thought. _Crap_. The truth had come out. Finally, after weeks of hiding this from him, his father had finally told him. It was then she knew she had to come clean, her chest tightening at the mere thought. The walk to his room felt like an eternity; a long winded tunnel of conceit and lies. He would never forgive her she knew; yet she had to tell him.

Upon walking to his door she saw his face turned away from the doorway, his face shadowed by the low light. _God he looked like a man scorned _she thought, getting her emotions under control and fighting the urge to run as she opened the door stepping in like nothing was wrong. The smile on her face felt fake, like some porcelain mask which could not be broken by mere mortal. She knew he heard her approach to his bed, the slight scrap of the chair as she pushed it towards the bed, his face still unmoving. She couldn't say anything as she sat down, looking at him closer; he looked like he was 7 years old, lying sick in bed waiting for death to claim him. And perhaps it already had she mused with a pang of guilt.

"Peter." she said softly, her voice strong. _Good, don't show weakness_.

Peter still didn't move his head towards her. She could see his gears turning in his brain trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened. His childhood, his teenage life, to his adult hood. All of it was a lie. Looking down she wasn't surprised to see his hands clenched in fists, his body quivering ever so slightly, Oh she knew he'd heard her, but he still couldn't speak for fear of shouting.

Olivia sat there for a few moments, giving him time until he could look at her. She needed him to look at her while she broke his heart again. She had no idea how much Walter had told him, she hoped it was everything. Knowing him though he'd sugar coat it, to stop his son from running, but it was too late. Olivia knew as soon as Peter could get out of bed he'd be gone, a wisp of wind scattering leaves. So why was it so hard to get the words out now, besides the obvious.

Leaning over his frame on the bed, her hand resting on the mattress she waited him out, watching his chest rise and fall, shaking ever so slightly. He was crying. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks and she fought the urge to stand and bolt, not able to handle seeing this strong determined man before her cry. Whatever was left of her heart was beating erratically, and again she fought the urge to go to him, take him in her arms and comfort him like he had done so many times before.

Peter turned his head away from the man who had torn his world upside down, so angry that it literally hurt worse than being beaten by the portal. He had grown to trust the man, growing closer to him over the past few years, even opening his heart enough to call him 'dad.' Yet it seemed that Walter didn't care. Instead stealing him away from his happy family. His blood boiled with the injustice of it all, the absurdity of his situation and he wanted nothing more than to pick up his phone and run.

And he would, as soon as he got rid of this headache.

Rolling his head to the side he sighed deeply, his eyes closing as he thought of Olivia. She had to have known, and as he thought it a sardonic smile lifted his lips before vanishing as he realized she'd been avoiding him for that reason, not because of their near-kiss. He wasn't sure which hurt more, that man lying to him or Olivia keeping it a secret. Olivia. He could see Walter keeping secrets from him, hell he'd been doing it for so long Peter wasn't sure what reality was anymore, yet knowing that Olivia had kept something like this from him was unbelievable. One part of him wanted to lash out, turn back into the angry man he used to be an demand answers, yet the newer, calmer part of him insisted she had a good reason.

Yeah. Sure.

Hearing his door open and close silently in front of him, he kept his eyes on the window beside him, knowing exactly who it was. He kept still, his body still too sore to do much more than clench his fists. As he heard the chair move closer to his bed he shut his eyes against the intrusion, feeling a wetness he hadn't realized was present on his face. He was…crying? When had that happened? He didn't care though, at this moment he deserved to shed some tears, show everyone just how hurt he truly was. It was when he heard his name being spoken by that lovely voice he had come to rely on that the tears flowed freely.

He didn't trust his voice to speak, instead let his body do the talking. His stiff frame shook ever so slightly, just enough for her to notice. Her intake of breath was all the answer he needed as he shifted ever so slightly, his face burying itself into the soft pillow drying his tears.

"Peter, look at me." _Please_. Olivia whispered, her voice sounding oddly hoarse. _Please_.

It was the unspoken command that she didn't say that made him turn on his own violation, his blue eyes darkened with anger and frustration. A bomb about to go off. She was taken aback by the look in them, her body moving away slightly before her back stiffened, her jaw set. Green eyes looked watery, as if she too were on the verge of crying, yet he knew her too well for that. He knew her more than she knew herself, which was saying something about him. Laying on his back, his hands unclenched before grabbing the bed sheet and gripping it, keeping himself in check.

"I want to be alone if you don't mind." He stated, his voice hollow as his eyes flashed warningly.

_Yup he knew for sure _she thought standing her ground and shaking her head. She wasn't going to let him off this easily, allow him time to run before she knew for sure what it was he was going to do.

"No." she replied calmly, staring him down.

"Olivia."

"No Peter. Not this time." she said, her voice clearer now.

He sighed, his face dropping. Closing his eyes he didn't turn away as he said, "You know already." in a near whisper and she found it nearly impossible not to leap up and take his hand.

She wouldn't baby him though; he was a grown man now. Not that little boy who had nearly died when he was younger. Walter didn't deserve that, and neither did she. "Yes." she answered.

He opened his eyes then, a demonic look in them unnerving her. "You didn't tell me. I thought we trusted each other." he stated, the pucker appearing on his brow.

"I do trust you Peter. With my life. You know that. I knew you'd react like this, I didn't think he'd tell you in this way, but yes I do know the story." she explained her voice dropping off before she added, "You glimmer."

Shock appeared on his face before it vanished into loathing. He was trying to keep his anger, yet his mind was telling him to rethink everything. He had every right to be angry after all. His face clouded over as he said, "Well that explains a lot. I was taken against my will as a child, of course you would see it." he burst out, his voice low, near a growl.

She frowned. _Just what did Walter tell him _she mused, "What did Walter tell you?" she wanted, no needed to know. To be sure.

He barked a laugh before wincing at the pain it caused. "He didn't tell me anything Olivia. _I_ told _him_. I was taken from my home as a child, to this universe. I don't even know what is true anymore. I don't know if I did die as a child, or if I was even sick. Perhaps that man is so truly insane that he did it out of spite." he said his voice rising dangerously past the no return line.

Olivia blinked. She wasn't expecting him to say all that; she had thought Walter had told him, breaking down into hysterical sobs once he had stepped out of the room was the indication she had received. But he didn't know the whole story, and he needed to know. Sure, Olivia wasn't the person to tell him, but with Walter out of commission, Astrid taking him home, it was up to her.

"No Peter, you got it wrong. This Peter died - in your fathers' arms - as a child. Your father had been searching for a cure, even going so far as to build a window to the other universe to see if that Walter - or Walternate as he called him - had discovered it. He did, but an Observer disturbed him and the cure was gone. But Walter had seen it, and had made it so he could take it to you, in your universe and give it to you.

"Sadly something happened to make the cure break in his coat as he made the transition into your universe and he had no choice but to bring you back here and save you. It would have worked but your mother saw you lying on the bed, looking healthier than ever and she knew instantly what had happened." she stopped watching his face. Taking a risk she placed her hand on his, feeling him tense. "Peter, your mother wanted to keep you here. She couldn't stand to loose you again." she finished, her eyes watery.

Peter didn't say anything, didn't allow his body to respond to the absurd story she was telling him. He didn't want to believe it could be true. He always knew she was a good actress, tricking him into coming to Boston in the beginning, tricking Jones until it became real. Now she was tricking him again but he wouldn't let her. Yet as he looked at her once more, his eyes clearing slightly as he witnessed her face change from the stern one to the normal mask-filled one he was used too Peter knew.

"Damn it." he murmured so softly he was sure she couldn't hear.

She looked up blinking softly as she watched him. His hand turned over, entwining their fingers together softly, his thumb smoothing the top of her hand as she stared, incredulous.

"That's all you have to say?" she asked her eyes widening slightly.

He looked up at her, a flicker of his normal smirk appearing on his face as he shrugged, "No, but the rest of the things I want to say aren't appropriate for a woman to hear." he replied before coughing a bit.

Olivia reached over, grabbing the cup again. Handing it to him silently she allowed a small smile to flit across her face while she waited for him to finish. He swallowed the ice chip, now melted before clearing his throat.

"Well guess it's just good that you're a gentleman Peter." she retorted, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

"Yeah, right!" he exclaimed softly. He turned serious after that, his eyes shadowing over once more as the realization hit. He needed to think, needed to get out of there and just leave for awhile.

She must have sensed this for she squeezed his hand, feeling the tightness in her chest once more. "You're going to leave." she stated gingerly.

He nodded, his eyes flashing towards her before he sat himself up a bit gesturing for her to come closer. Without even thinking about it she moved to sit on the side of his bed, allowing herself a moment to just be with him. Already she could see herself crying all night, a bottle of whiskey by her side, the sounds of crappy music filling the air. She'd grieve on her own time.

"I'm coming back though. Maybe." He whispered once she was close enough.

Allowing their hands to drop, he moved his arm around her shoulders, pulling her down to rest her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating steadily and willed hers to do the same, his hand going up into her hair. It was an awkward hug for sure, but both gained strength from it.

After a few moments Olivia lifted her head up off his chest, seeing the pain in his eyes. She didn't know why she felt as if he was dying, but the pain she was feeling was ten times worse than when John died. At least she could move on, but with Peter, their bond, she didn't think she'd survive if he left for good. It was bad enough she felt like loosing herself whenever he was injured, but for him to disappear like that, to never return, well she couldn't take that. Sitting up once more, her hands moved to each side of his face, her thumb brushing against the stubble that was beginning to be present.

He held firm against her, his hands dropping to his lap calm once again. His eyes held hers as she moved to press her forehead against his own, her eyes closing allowing a single tear to flee her unbreakable wall before she finished what he had started in Jacksonville. If he was shocked he didn't show it as his brain caught up with him, her lips moving softly against his before he kissed her back willingly. She pulled away after only a second, her eyes closed as she nodded before moving back, her hand running over his jaw.

"You'll be back." she stated, as if there wasn't any other option.

Without saying another word, Peter moved back down onto the bed, allowing his eyes to close in shock as she walked out the door, closing it behind him. Yes he would be back, he had some serious thinking to do. But for right now, he'd sleep.

And dream.


End file.
